


Once Upon A Dream

by pitchielex



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Beomgyu x Taehyun, Beomtae, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Choi Beomgyu x Kang Taehyun, Demigods, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Red String of Fate, Romance, Song: Once Upon a Dream (Disney), TXT x Greek Mythology, Top Choi Soobin, Underworld, taegyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchielex/pseuds/pitchielex
Summary: "I'll sell all my rocks and my reel for you! They are not important for me, it's you who is." Beomgyu says, while tightly holding the younger's arm as if it was his life line, preventing him from walking away."This is for the best.""Is that so?" Beomgyu said, letting go of Taehyun's wrist as a sign of freedom, but—"Take a step once and you're free."The younger's eyes welled with tears.A love story was doomed since the start of time, it was doomed for 10 generations already and it will be just that. Two mortals tied by the Red String of Fate and the gods have known this, even the Three Fates, but they continue to turn a blind eye. It's up for the son of Aphrodite to end it and give these two mortals the love they badly want to have.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	1. °A Story You'll Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starmakeriseye?s=09).

Kai broke half of Olympus in just a span of one day by using his charmspeak to anyone to do his bidding, which caused the beautiful land to be in such chaos. As his punishment, Zeus, the highest God there is, gave him a mission; a very hard one may I add.

**"He wants you to what!?"** Kai's mother a very respected goddess shouts. She is the epitome of beauty. Some may see her having a long and flowing blonde hair with eyes as green as emeralds, a face as pale as snow or she can be a brunette with skin kissed by the sun and shining black eyes, or she can even be your mother, anything. She is _everything_ beautiful, she is _your perception_ of beauty.

**"He wants me to—to en—end the Doomed Love Story of the Two Mortals."** She was horrified. _The horror!_

**"But honey, listen to me that love can't be saved. It's the 11th Generation as the sun rises and the moon sets and the sun rises again. It was meant to be doomed, buttercup."**

**"Mom, listen to me,"** Kai doesn't want to let it go, not because his guilty, but because it's love. He doesn't like the idea of something so precious such as that being doomed. _Why?_

This Love Story is known throughout Mount Olympus, _two souls_ bound by the Red String of Fate. That's not just it. Certain circumstances prevent them from being together. Their meant to spend the rest of their _fucking_ lives with each other, but they can't.

They can't and nobody knows why. _They just can't._

**"This is true love. The strings, the reincarnation, their lives, souls, and hearts are for each other. Mom, can't you see it's unfair if they just won't end up together, their each other's missing piece, they're the only ones that can complete each other. If you won't do it, I'll gladly take the duty."** His mother could only look at him and caress his soft chestnut hair.

Love is something that can't be explained even by the goddess of Love herself. It is different for everyone. You feel it. _Feel._ You're the only one who knows how it feels. Others feel it as an opportunity to the better, a burst of of emotions only you and the universe could understand, or to some it's sadness and grief for love ones who have left their side, but memories shall forever remain.

To save these mortals her son, _her most beloved son,_ must look for them, tie the strings himself, find the _key_ and the _lock,_ forbid the the problems they'll face; this may look easy, but those aren't even the solutions, those are just _fucking_ resorts and if he fails just one of those, the damage can't be undone, it will _repeat_ again and this time it can't be stopped.

**"Do you know why no one is upright enough to help those two mortals?"** She asks him and looks at him sadly. Her eyes raining tears for the two lovers.

**"The gods are to prideful to fail, but you, my son, you are not like that, you are higher than that. So, I shall give you my blessings and I shall heed your pleas whenever. Go forth to the land of the Mortals and you shall find the lovers."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! (^_-)
> 
> Let's all watch out for the coming adventures of our cute little demigod Hyuka!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos! (^_-)


	2. ° Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, before you continue, I just want to clarify some things:  
> °The texts within these ✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵ symbols are flashbacks.  
> ° Texts whose **_Fonts_** are like this means that the speaker, which is Kai, is using Charmspeak.  
>   
> * ** _Charmspeak_** \- type of hypnotism or persuasion in which it allows the speaker to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want. It's strength also varies with the speaker's skills. Kai is really skilled in using it.  
> ×××××Remember: BEOMGYU AND TAEHYUN ARE **MORTALS**  
>  KAI AND THE REST ARE **DEMIGODS**  
>  Check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starmakeriseye?s=09).

_I need to find my father._

Kai is currently walking on a crowded pavement full of people going about on their day and lifestyle at midday, wearing his very casual outfit; a cozy jacket over his orange shirt and a pair of pants with some Converse.

✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵

_**"How do I know who they are?"** Kai asked his adoring mother. _

_**"By looking through their eyes, their eyes are the reflection of each other and the rest would be in the grasps of your hands. Remember you are there to help them, don't get too attached, buttercup,"** his mother answered._

✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵

He was able to reach a convinient store. That's what people around him called it. There he walked through the aisles, curiosity visible in the gleam of his eyes. A man in his late forties was standing holding a basket with food, _just what he needed_ at the end of the aisle.

**_"Give me the basket."_** Kai said with every ounce of persuasion in every word he pronounced. The man seemingly hipnotize gave him the basket, Kai took it went to door leading out of the store.

He caught a glimpse of red.

There's someone reflecting from his eyes. _It's him!_

A boy, maybe a foot shorter than him was making his way out of the store sporting a classy look. Kai fastened his strides to catch up to the boy.

**"Excuse me, kid. You need to pay for that. No money, no food."** The security said holding Kai's arm to prevent him from going out. He gazed at the security's eyes intently.

**_"Let—"_ **

**"He's with me, Sir. Sorry about that."** Said by someone from beside him showing a cheeky grin. The stranger pulled Kai to the counter and took the basket, with Kai reluctantly letting go of it. The stranger even paid the expenses from the products in the basket. As soon as it was paid, Kai grabbed the paid goods rashly, hoping to still catch up to the boy.

**"Not so fast, beauty,"** The stranger who paid for him said while holding his arm. The stranger—no the man has a sharp and mystifying eyes, _it was his asset_ , Kai thinks to himself. The man is a stunner and very intimidating.

**"You're coming with me."** The man said leading him to the way he previously came from.

**_"No, I am not coming with you."_** He said with conviction and staring straight and unwavering to the man's eyes.

" ** _That_ doesn't work on me, beauty. Choose: I'll leave you here to die or you will come with me and live to do whatever you're supposed to do."** The stranger countered.

_Charmspeak doesn't work on him. Another demigod..._

_The first choice looks much more appealing._ Kai thought.

✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵  
 _ **"Remember, buttercup, one wrong move and it's all gone. The quarrels they'll have will make them stronger, but you should know when to interfere."** His mother reminded him._  
✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵

They arrived in front of an ordinary bake shop. _Wrong!_ The stranger opened the door and they were greeted by an outstanding landscape and other demigods like him living peacefully.

**"I'm Yeonjun, Cabin 1: Zeus' Cabin."** Yeonjun said pointing at the mausoleum. A son of Zeus, huh.

**"With that face, definitely a new member of Cabin 10—"**

**"Soobin!"** Yeonjun ran to the approaching figure and engulf it with a hug.

**"H-hey, easy there..."** The man said returning the hug and balancing the weight.

_They look so adorable!!!_

**"Hello, there, I'm Soobin, Cabin 3: Poseidon's Cabin. I see you've met him, he didn't scare you, did he?"** Soobin asked, Kai mouthed a no.

**"So, here's the thing, we all know why you're here because of the oracle and you can continue to stay. Yeonjunnie and I will also help you."** Soobin said cheerfully.

**"That's great! Thank you. I'm Kai."** He said, expressing his friendliness.

**"You're so cute!!!"**

Kai agreed. He totally agreed easily and he doesn't know why. He feels a certain connection with them and he knows from the back of his mind that they will surely be a great help for his mission.


	3. °Reflection Of What I Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know your eyes, but they don't know me, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications:  
> ° _These_ are the thought/s of the character/s.
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter, it made me smile when I was writing it.
> 
> Check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starmakeriseye?s=09).

Beomgyu is living the best life. A luxurious life filled with rocks and diamonds he never wished he even had. A _reel_ , an expensive reel, that's his life; containing thousands of scenes of him and his _family_ ruling the story and them living happily. Everything is a happy ending, never encountering any problems that _money_ can't solve. Maybe, it's because they don't see each other everyday that emotions and bonds were never a hindrance. His family's too busy, _very busy_ that they seem to forgot they even had a child; always making others do their work as parents and paying them at the end of the day.

**"What do you think you're doing?"**

**"Sitting next to you, what do you think?"** Beomgyu replied nonchalantly.

The person next to him stood up to leave.

**"Where do you think you're going?"** Beomgyu asked the student wearing the same high end uniform like his. The student didn't pay him any heed.

They were inside the classroom, classes just ended. Beomgyu is here to do his daily routine: annoying the _shit_ out of this one student. It is his pastime. Even though this certain student never fights back, it was still a mystery to other students around them why was he always there when the older's in trouble and before they know it, he's already _gone_.

Beomgyu was annoyed. Annoyed that this low life doesn't want his company. _Who does he think he is!?_

**"You brat—"**

**"Stop it. Constant aggressiveness won't make him like you."** Yoongi spat filled with mockery and a chuckle escaping him.

**"What the fuck are you saying, hyung!?"** Beomgyu said, directed to the student by the door of the classroom. His voice resonating inside the empty classroom.

**"Friend, don't you see... Look around you, don't you see—"**

**"I am not blind, thank you. Stop with the chit-chat and get to the point, hyung."** Beomgyu cut.

**"No fun. You're approach should change. Do it gently and don't get too aggressive. It's all about being suave."** Yoongi advised.

**"Are you seriously giving me a love advise, right now? Have you gone nuts? That's cheesy! First of all, I don't need that 'coz I do not like him."** Beomgyu said, making a disgusted face.

**"Whatever you say, Gyu, love is love. No one said it was a love advice, though. Game at 3pm, today."** Yoongi said leaving his friend inside the classroom.

_Love is love!? What the actual fuck is that!? I'm not in love. I don't even like anyone. Yoongi hyung have seriously lost it, he have been hanging out with Jiminie hyung too much._

Beomgyu went out of the classroom. Thinking in mind that the thing that have been blooming in his chest since that day was nothing, but a mere feeling of _gratitude._

_Taehyun..._

✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵  
 _ **"Why didn't you just stabbed a knife to your chest, huh!?"** Taehyun said angrily, while dabbing a cotton ball soaked with alcohol at Beomgyu's bruise located on his face. Taehyun was there, he was there to save him yet again. The older kept getting into fights, massive ones._

_They were inside Taehyun's little cozy apartment. It screams domestic and homey._

_**"Ouch! Can you stop!? You're making it worse! Why are you even angry at me!?"** Beomgyu replied, challenging Taehyun._

_Taehyun gasped, realization hitting him; his past action made the bruise bleed._

_**"I'm sorry... shit... shooooo...sssshhhhh... "** Taehyun said. His face contorted by worry and care. So gentle, like a feather slowly falling to a leaf. Beomgyu was falling so gently, so gently that it made him oblivious to an opening black hole, to the little cracks the younger made to the walls he built that'll expand, until he no longer denies the little feather that made its way to his heart. _

_B_ _eomgyu is looking intently to the face in front of him, taking in all its flaws. The windows of the soul, they called it, but for Beomgyu they are mirrors. Mirror, to see all the things you'll never have, all the personas you have, the mask you wear to hide what needs to be hidden, through there you see all your flaws and all your misconceptions. Why!? But why does these eyes do not show him that!? The face owning these beautiful orbs, does not see his flaws, but instead it shows something he have never seen yet in his life; he sees himself smiling, he sees himself, the one thing he thought he had forever lost._

_**"If you want to die, then die— if you think by getting into fights everyday will make them at the very least look at you, you are seriously wasting your energy, Beom—"** _

_**"That's it! It was never your obligation to be there and it was never your obligation to patch me up! Mind you, that I never once asked for your help!"** Beomgyu shouted._

_**"Oh, did I hit a nerve? If I never helped you'll be dead by now 'coz of infection! Can't you even thank me!?"** Taehyun shouted back, not allowing his voice to falter. His orbs watering because of the older's carelessness, but he did not let those tears fall._

_How can he be like this!? If he dies... If he dies, what Taehyun? It's none of your business. _

_Taehyun flounced his way to his room leaving Beomgyu in the living room, just like the those other days._

✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵

Beomgyu is making he's way to his Basketball Game. When all of sudden all essence of silence is gone, he is nearing the gymnasium. Screams and cheers signalling him that he's pretty late for the game and the climax have already taken place. An image of his coach giving him a lecture came through his mind. He is _excited_.

**"Where have you been!? I told you, we have a game by 3pm! We can't just line you up now and we're losing!"** Yoongi said to Beomgyu, after their team called for a timeout, his dongsaeng sitting by the bench wearing their team's Jersey with the University's jacket over it.

**"It's either you don't add me or we lose. Tell coach that, hyung."** Beomgyu said as a matter of factly.

Yoongi is mad. He is mad that they're losing. He is mad at his dongsaeng. He is mad at their opponents who kept cheating and the referees not calling them out. In short, he's mad at everyone, so when everyone saw Yoongi's height towering their coach's authority and eyes that were burning with fury, they're players knew exactly what to do, they need to step this up if they don't want their captain venting his anger on them.

Beomgyu's in and he's ready to take over. He's one of the _best_ in the team next to Yoongi, of course. Familiar with the air and the touch of the court at the bottom of his shoes. He's replacing his Yoongi hyung this time, they don't want to get things heated inside of the wooden court with Yoongi being the cause of it. However, before even stepping to the court, he searched for those orbs that he's so familiar with like _always_.

_Found it._

_Kang Taehyun_ is his name and he was able to see it. To see the older searching the crowd of his admirers and schoolmates for a certain someone sitting by the bleachers on his own. _Watch me win this game._ Those words were so readable from the older's look when their eyes met.

Beomgyu is dribbling the ball and aiming for the ring. He stealthily made his way to it by extreme precision of avoiding the other team's guards. Their opponents may be bigger than him, but clearly they have not yet seen a _mouse_ venturing his way through cracks on the walls.

**"Choi, Choi! Running for the basket and— 2 POINTS FOR BANGTAN UNIVERSITY ! Bangtan University winning over No Name University."** The commentator stated, filled with the game's tenacity and suspense.

Beomgyu's looking so smug at his Yoongi hyung. _Easy._ Yoongi exchanged a smirk, proud of his prodigy.

Meanwhile, Taehyun is at the edge of his seat. He's heart beating out of his ribcage, he could feel it pulsating even through his ears and his worried the person sitting beside him will hear it. He _can't_. He must _resist_. He must not give in to the pleasant glances, to the sharp gazes, to the subtle touches, to the snappish remarks, and _to his....this is so hard, there's too many_. It was not helping that the older's too attractive for his own good and has the aura of a _badboy_ cliché characters on books. It was _undeniably preferably_ much more easier to give in than to resist, but Taehyun doesn't know that.

The ball game continues to a Beomgyu leading the game and his teammates guarding and blocking their opponents. The suspense made the audience wild and now learning their University's going to the finals made them even wilder.

Unbeknownst to all, their little game changer had already gone, just at the same time he saw someone leaving the bleachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think would Beomgyu say/ask to Taehyun???
> 
> What relationship to each other does Taegyu have?
> 
> Let's all watch out for the next chapter.


	4. °Our Fate Is In Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starmakeriseye?s=09).

**"So you're telling me they've been reincarnated 10 times, just so they won't end up together? It's the 11th time, tonight? That's fucked up!"** Yeonjun said angrily.

**"Life's fucked up."** Soobin agreed.

**"But we'll save them, right? We'll be able to save them, right?"** Yeonjun asked Kai, hopefully.

**"We'll save them, Jjunie. We'll save them. Nothing could go wrong... I think."** Soobin said facing Kai.

**"Ah, yes!"** Kai said, but he's not entirely sure about it. _Nothing could go wrong_ holds so many meanings and so many unanswered questions. If there's really nothing that could go wrong, he won't be here then. Saving two souls is like making a camel go through a needle. You can't just make them confess and it's done. _No._ After the both of them confesses, you're next problem is someone falling out of love or something beyond your reach.

**"You said you could also see the Red String of Fate. So..."** Soobin asked.

**"Yes, the both of your strings are connected. It means your soulmates."**

**"The Two Lovers have the strings too, right?"** Yeonjun asked again, intrigued by the String holding their hearts together.

**"Yes. The strings came from your heart down to your pinkies, then it stretches and flows to find its other end. Those strings can be tangled, but they won't ever break, they can be tangled with others along the way to meet its other end. No matter how far they are, they are destined to meet. But the Two lovers' strings can easily break by just one mistake the other will do."**

A Parrot caught their attention. It's knocking its beak on the glass window of Aphrodite's Cabin.

Soobin stood up and made his way to the glass window, casually opening it to get the message.

**"That's Toto. The Camp's messenger bird. I think he has the location of the Two Lovers."** Yeonjun said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the 11th time the Love Story will start again. 
> 
> Will it end right this time?
> 
> Let's all see in the next chapter.


	5. °Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Never again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOW BITCHES I'M BACK!
> 
> Check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starmakeriseye?s=09).

**"Hey, wait up! Yah, Kang Taehyun!"** Beomgyu shouts from afar.

_Don't follow me._

**"Are you really making me chase you!?"**

_Yes._

He continued running. Running away from his only sanctuary.

**"Yah... Do you really think you could run that fast with that short legs of yours?"** Beomgyu says pulling Taehyun's collar.

**"My legs aren't that short—aw!"** Taehyun felt his soul leave his body. Beomgyu is hugging him! _He's hugging me... What's happening!?_

Beomgyu can't believe that by just a pull Taehyun could go falling on the ground. _God, why is he so weak?_

In that position one could mistakenly say they're embracing each other. Two boys unaware of their intimate position. But it feels right. They feel right. They fit right in each others arms just like the _old times._

✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵ _ **"**_

_**My love, please, I beg you! Don't leave me."** Taehyun said. Hurried footsteps coming for the both of them. His lover was alerted because of this. _

_**"My Prince, your majesty, I'm sorry... We can't have this. A peasant like me will forever be unfit to wear such glorious robes. A love like this does not fit the story books.** _

_**A Prince is meant to be with someone like him, a royal, not a peasant."** Beomgyu said while tears were falling from his eyes. Their parting was inevitable. A peasant, hired to be a spy by a rivaling country is the prince's lover. Pathetic._

_**"My Prince... I'm just Taehyun! I don't need any other royals, I only need you. No, don't leave me. I can't survive the rest of my days without you, Beomgyu. This is not supposed to happen. Please, I'll go with you. I'm begging you....!"** Prince Taehyun begged his lover. They were hiding from the guards, they were squished inside a chicken coop and they wish to stay there in their uncomfortable position as long as their together._

_Beomgyu kissed the tear stained face of his lover. He treasured every touch of his lips to his lover's face. Embedding in his mind the sensation of every touch. He kissed his lips last, full of unending passion..._

_**"I'm so sorry, Taehyun..."** He whispered in Taehyun's lips. The Prince was crying to his heart's content when those words entered his ears._

_**"We'll meet again in another time and in another place."** Beomgyu said before a sword pierced through his heart. His lover let out an agonizing shout. His heart breaking into tiny thousand of pieces impossible to be mended again._

_—An excerpt from “Over and Over Again”_

✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵

**"Can you let go of me now?"** Beomgyu asks Taehyun who was holding his arm, the one he used to catch the other.

**"Let go of my collar, first."**

The both of them let go of each other. The awkward feeling fills the air.

**"Do you need a ride?"** Beomgyu asks, attempting to break the tension.

The both of them have reached the station of the bus because of their running. Beomgyu's question met the entire stillness of the road and the rustling of the leaves.

Taehyun can't say yes even if he wants to. It's not that nearly evening and the possibility of a bus making a stop right now is 100%. If he says yes, he would be seeing him again outside the door of his apartment and he can't bear the upcoming days he won't be seeing a certain black haired boy by his door again. _This is just gratitude._ He keeps reminding himself.

**"Why are you doing this?"** He asked the question he'll regret he even asked. Knowing the reason could bring him relief or pain. Or maybe both?

**"Because I want to."** Taehyun is beyond thankful that the bus stop is so dimly lit or else Beomgyu will see the evident blush prickling on his cheeks.

**"I don't need one. I can pay for myself and I could go by myself. I am an independent man of the 21st Century, thanks, but no than—"** Taehyun was cut off from his inspirational speech.

**"Okay, fine."** Beomgyu cuts. If he doesn't want to, then who is he to insist. He left immediately after saying his reply.

Taehyun waited a little bit not so patiently, that's why he ends up walking to his apartment in the middle of the dead night. _This is why I never stayed for any games! It always end sooo late!_ He was kinda bitter, really. _No_ — He is really bitter and has a sour mood because the older didn't insist like he thought he would. We all know he only came for a little fraction of time in any school games especially Basketball just so he could see if they're going to win. _Yes_ , just to see if their University is going to win. Nothing less, nothing more.

_Heck, why did I even stay!?_

Taehyun is walking on high speed, while staring at his foot. Just so he won't be distracted by the other passersby, but it's too _silent_ here.

_Oh.My.God_

_I turned on the wrong street._

_Fuck!_

_Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

While Taehyun is having a serious mental breakdown. He is not aware of the fact that this is the place, that horrible place of those unmaintained gangs that steals money and then beats the victim to death and leave them looking like a bloody pulp.

Taehyun is fumbling on his phone turning on his location to find his way back—

**"Hey, what you got there...?"** Someone whispers from his neck. He can feel a cold smooth surface touching his neck. _A-a–a k-kinfe... Ishould'vesaidyestoBeomgyu...!_

A strong stench of garbage and beer, that's what it is.

**"H-hey, n-nothing?"** Run.

Maybe, running wasn't really a good idea when you have short legs, but it's run or die. He was asking for his phone, heck it wasn't even fully paid yet!

_Shit, there's so many of them._

Taehyun couldn't feel his legs, he just keeps running and running and shouting for the _motherfucking_ police, not realising what a stupid shit he is. He is running further and further to the abandoned street, closer to danger. The footsteps becomes louder, nearer. It _'s the end, good ridd—_ ****

***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***

A long car beep was heard from a sleek black Mercedes Benz S class flashing its blinding lights, with a dashing young lad dressed in a Jersey uniform coming out of the door.

**"Piss off."** The gang that was chasing Taehyun down the street stopped, recognizing the voice and the familiar face of an elite.

**"Get in. Now."** Beomgyu says sternly, not allowing any arguments to be made. He's pissed, good lord he is. He started driving at a high speed. It's making Taehyun sick, but he didn't have the audacity to complain after what just happened. He feels small sitting down the passenger seat, he feels small for being too weak, for being stupid and actually getting lost on his way to his _fucking_ home that he'd been living since the first day of highschool. _Why am I such a loser!? Why can't he just be like the other kids? Why am I so frail and weak!?_ He's not going to cry. He's not.

Taehyun is looking out through the glass window of the car. The landscape blurry because of their speed. They were just passing by, just like him. He's just always passing by, unnecessary and unnoticed. He's a piece of trash on a clean backyard, he's the dirt on a white t-shirt, people only see his mistakes, but not the good things he have done. Very few, few people recognize him as he really his. His too scared, too scared to open up. It will be easy they said, but after constant pain... Its just too— ****

**"Listen,"** Beomgyu starts from the driver's seat.

**"Hyung's here now, there's nothing to be scared of, Taehyun ah. Please look at me."** Beomgyu says so very softly. _When did I get so soft!?_ Taehyun looks at him.

**"I'm not mad at you."** Beomgyu says still looking on the road. ****

**"They won't bother you again. Never again."** He said, finally. He smiles at Taehyun genuinely and suddenly all the fear Taehyun is feeling have all gone to hell.

They arrived at the apartment with Beomgyu following closely behind Taehyun, a comfortable silence engulfing them.

_Never again._

Beomgyu reaches for his ears and takes off the earring.

**"T-tha—thank y-you for saving me."** Taehyun says, finding the little pot of plant by his door very interesting and bows on a perfect 90° angle, while closing his door.

Beomgyu got a hold of the door and opened it widely—

**"Wait—"** Beomgyu said, motioning Taehyun to come closer to him. In which Taehyun innocently did. Beomgyu came even closer not satisfied by Taehyun's given distance. He inch his face closer to the younger's side making Taehyun's breath hitched. Beomgyu skillfully took of Taehyun's earring replacing it with his. It was the longest minute in Taehyun's life.

**click**

A silent click was heard. A very silent one, but it was loud enough for the words _Never again_ to echo through the night.

⋰⋱⋰➵➵☄⋰⋱⋰⋱➵➵❦

Taehyun woke up unreasonably early failing to catch his sleep again, he went to the bathroom to eventually start his usual day. _"Home-Uni-Home"_

With his eyes half closed he went to the sink located within his small bathroom to brush his teeth.

**"No way... IT'S REAL!???"** Taehyun shouts at the top of his lungs. His eyes going wide as saucers. His nearby neighbours getting awake by the sudden shout—

**"Yah! KEEP it DOWN, Nerdy!"** Shouted by his landlady.

**"No, no, noooo... This is not happening. Everyone's gonna kill me when they see this!"** He whisper shouts at himself in front of the mirror holding the little, but very visible silver piece of jewellery dangling from his right ear, glistening because of the light from the bulb.

_If Taehyung hyung sees this. God, what will he do??? I can't go to school, but if I don't he'll go killing spree! Aish!_

Taehyun is going to faint just by looking at the shiny thing that he can't seem to take off even if he tried. All of the memories from the night before coming back to him all in one go. Taehyun's knees buckles unable to support him causing his body to go limp on the floor. His heart beating a triple pace, it felt like he was running a race just by the image of the older leaning so close.

**"How do I fucking hide this? What if I see him!??? Am I the unluckiest being there is?"** Taehyun groaned on his palms. A cardinal, a fucking cardinal in Bangtan University gave him his jewel, his symbol, this have got to be some kind of joke. It did not only put Taehyun in shock, but the whole point of a symbol from a cardinal is...

Taehyun scrambled down his morning routine fast. He is early, too early, but if he wants to avoid him and of course, Sooyeon, he needs to be inside the classroom as soon as possible. There's no need for dilly-dallying.

He's wearing the correct uniform. He's sure there's nothing on his face, and he have done everything to hide the shiny object, but there's no luck. He can't wear a beanie and pull it downwards just so it could cover his ear, he'll look stupid. Not that he has a good fashion style, but he could tell. _The object is impossible to get rid of without it's owner._

He fastened his pace to avoid the stares from his schoolmates and seniors. The earring flashing an impeccable flare because of the sun rays passing through the windows of the corridor.

He went to the lockers to get his books for his first period. _Fast._ He caught sight of his reflection in the locker mirror he owned. Eyes as hypnotic as a cobra's, long eyelashes, face soft, lips tinge naturally with pink, slightly sun kissed skin, and cheeks sporting a blush.

_Is it just me or it looks good on me? HELL NO_

A loud hit on the lockers is heard. Taehyun is so startled that he dropped the books he was holding. Sooyeon. She's the principal's daughter, she treats herself as the Queen of the school, and proclaims herself as Beomgyu's girlfriend. She's a bitch. An ugly bitch.

**"Yah! You did my assignment, right?!"** Sooyeon asks, holding both of Taehyun's shoulders and shaking him aggressively.

**"I'm so sorry, Sooyeonssi, but I didn't get to do it."** Taehyun says in a small voice.

**"Why not, Nerdy?"** Sooyeon snaps. One of her cronies motioned her hands on on her ear, which caught Sooyeon's attention and directed his gaze to Taehyun. ****

**"You snake. How dare you take what's mine!? YOU SHAMELESS BITCH! YOU EVEN HAD THE AUDACITY TO SHOW IT OFF! DIE!"** Sooyeon says, while hitting Taehyun. She raises her hand to slap Taehyun, which of course happens. It stings and he's sure his face is swollen red. He can't even shield himself with her cronies holding him down.

**"I WILL KILL YOU!"** Sooyeon shouts, while raising her hand to land another slap against Taehyun's another cheek. He closed his eyes.

Taehyun waited.

It never came.

**"Hit him again and your father will hear about this. You'll be walking out of the halls in rags before you know it."** A deep voice said venomously from behind Sooyeon, he's holding her arm so tightly that his nails have painted bruises.

**"Let go of me! Let's go."** Sooyeon says.

**"Gosh! Bitch, what happened to you!?"** Kim Taehyung says after Taehyun's bullies left. He's helping Taehyun in fixing his clothes and silently praying the latter would agree on his suggestion.

**"If I have not come, who knows what'll have happened. I should've listed your name with mine on that self-defense training. Now, just look at you!"**

**"You know I can't afford that, hyung."**

**"But I can and the suggestion remains, it will always be open for a change of heart."**

**"Hyung, that's really nice of you, but—"**

**"Wait a minute—BITCH AM I TRIPPIN!? I AIN'T KIDDIN WHEN I SAID THAT FACE IS HYPNOTIC!"** Kim Taehyung shouts and hurriedly closes the door of the locker room to muffle the words everyone wants to speak since Taehyun's arrival.

**"IS THIS WHY EVERYONE WAS SO SKEPTICAL AND COMPOSED!? LIKE I LITERALLY WALKED ON THE HALLS LOOKING LIKE A MEAL, BUT THEY LOOK SO um how do you say this... DISTRACTED! How in the actual fuck did you get your hands on that thing, you bean!? A fucking cardinal! An elite! I'm going to faint!!!"** Kim Taehyung shouts pacing around the room. _My friend, my little cutie patootie, he's too young for this..._

**"Hyung, calm—"** Taehyun says, trying his hardest not to battle his hyung's overreacting emotions.

**"Do not tell me what to do. Which one of them!? Do you know what's the point of that thing, huh!?"**

**"To protect what is mine."** Taehyun says, feeling warmth in his chest and fluttering in his stomach.

**"Choi Beomgyu was it?"** His hyung asks as though he have known all along.

**"Yes."**

**"I told you. He won't do any good to you, sweetie. This,"** Taehyung said while holding the key dangling on Taehyun's right ear.

**"Unlocks something unknown and you know the moment you hear the silent click it will never be the same. Never again."**

Choi Beomgyu along with the other elites with countless fortune are called Cardinals. Bangtan University School for the Elites and Kang Taehyun isn't one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Cardinal with a vast amount of connections and fortune have practically just stake his claim, huh? 
> 
> Protection and Possession is what the little piece of silver offers. 
> 
> Will this end the Doomed Love Story of the Two Mortals or will it just make it worse rather than for the better? 
> 
> Let us all await the next chapter.^_^
> 
> Y'all if you liked it, give this bitch a kudos. NYAHAHAHAHAHA


	6. Once Upon A Dream Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hi, everyone! This story actually has a playlist. I would like all my readers to check it out 'coz it really applies to the story.  
> **  
>  Love, pitchielex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY  
>   
>  **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT A PLAYLIST****

The Playlist For The Playful Destiny

[Pretty's On The Inside](https://youtu.be/LH57uZUxSKo) [Chloe Adams](LYRICS%20URL) 3:38

[Genius](https://youtu.be/HhoATZ1Imtw) [LSD ft. Sia, Diplo, Labrinth](LYRICS%20URL) 3:43

[Strawberries And Cigarettes](https://youtu.be/Mw5mAozjC6M) [Troye Sivan](LYRICS%20URL) 3:22

[3:00 am](https://youtu.be/mak0DkRbuCY) [Finding Hope](LYRICS%20URL) 3:24

[The Truth Untold](https://youtu.be/8JVytJm8X2g) [BTS (방탄소년단) ](LYRICS%20URL) 4:03

[Once Upon A Dream](https://youtu.be/bYrD_l3juoU) [Lana Del Rey](LYRICS%20URL) 3:06

[I Love You 3000](https://youtu.be/EBHOXV1ihus) [Stephanie Poetri](LYRICS%20URL) 3:28

[for him](https://youtu.be/LDGC47F6k_4) [Troye Sivan](LYRICS%20URL) 3:30

[Code by Layouttesst](http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile)

[Color Code by pitchielex](http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Readers,
> 
> Thank you for your undeniable patience. Worry not our next chapter is in progress. It may be late because of my studies, but I promise you all the wait is worth it. 
> 
> Please leave some motivational comments for me. 
> 
> -pitchielex
> 
> Check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starmakeriseye?s=09).


	7. °Protection And Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD, MY LOVES!
> 
> OKAY LISTEN the reflection thingy on Taehyun's eyes are like gifs that only Kai can see.

Two souls have been longing for each other from the distance. Wondering, when will it be the right time?

The message Toto was bearing did contain the the location of the Two Mortals. _Perfect._ Bangtan University wherein both Yeonjun and Soobin currently studies. If by study you mean, attending classes just when they want to and ditching because of missions and quests. Yes, they do study there. They're also known as the two Chois; Cardinals. _This couldn't get any better._ To top that, Kai would be sponsored by two Cardinals, which only makes getting in in the prestigious School a whole lot piece of cake. _So perfect. This is surely the work of the Gods!_

**"Bangtan University.... Is that a city? A place? Are there some kind of Gods in that place?"** Kai asks Yeonjun who's packing they're luggage to live at the run-down apartment near the University.

**"Wha—No! Bangtan University is a school for the elites. A school is where you learn things—"**

**"Ha! Definition of Underworld, you mean,"** Soobin whispered to himself.

**"The school only accepts elites and those students who are really gifted. In the school we have this thing called, Cardinals who are a higher rank than elites. Basically, it's just another high society that owns so much unneeded money. We were just blessed with so much cash, but that doesn't mean we are treated differently by the staffs.**

**It's just the students there who have this shit going on. I honestly hate it, they be makin friends with you because you got the black card!"** Yeonjun continues after an interruption from his Soobin, while looking for a space to put his Balenciaga jacket without it getting wrinkled.

**"Why don't you put an end—"**

**"Can't,"** Yeonjun and Soobin said at the same time.

**"Also, if you become a member you are to have two objects, it can be identical or contrasting. Mine's are rings, two rings, written on it is bunny and rabbit. You give the other piece to someone very important to you, these two objects becomes really useful when you're involved in gangs or your family is. It grants the receiver recognition, protection, and of course possession. But the possession part's kinda...hahaha.**

**By the way you can't take it off by the time you heard that silent click 'coz those matching symbols are made and blessed by Hephaestus himself as a gift to the human kind to survive such cruel calamities,"** Soobin explains with big gestures.

**"It's a society and have been going on since the school was founded. That University is big and when I say big, I mean BIG, like it extends to the families all over the world.**

**Yes, it has other branches and it'll probably continue to be that way..... His name is Choi Beomgyu, right? So, another Choi... Let's see... Which family do you think he is from, Binnie?"**

**"He could be your cousin for all I know—"**

**"Aren't the both of you family? You have the same last name. I'm a Huening and the both of you are Chois and Beomgyussi's a Choi too, you're brothers then? You ought to marry Yeonjun, but your siblings. Odd,"** Kai says his memory flooding back to time his mother revealed his full name, while looking carefully between Yeonjun and Soobin who look like they just saw Kai grow wings in front of their eyes.

**"That's weird—No! It just happened that we have the same surnames. We are totally not connected by blood or some shit,"** Soobin replies too fast.

**"This country's just full of handsome Chois,"** Yeonjun says proudly and asks Kai to follow him out of the Camp that's disguised as a bake shop, with Soobin trailing behind them.

The trio went on to travel through the Mortals' transport, which Kai believes as a really smart creation. He ponders over the situation of his mission. It was just two days ago when he saw a glimpse of one of the mortal he's looking for. Although, it was fast, but his sense of sight can not be playing tricks of some sort on him for he can testify that he saw a reflection of a man smiling lovingly through the mortal's eyes. It was so vivid and it sits right through his mind, for a short time he saw what love is through someone's eyes. Today, he just got lucky, but maybe, just maybe he can bring success to this quest.

_The start of the of the new generation was yesterday night. I was not there._

He does not know whether the puzzle pieces are or if they are even falling on their rightful places. He is not aware.

They arrive at the run down apartment at exactly 4:30am just how Yeonjun wanted. Kai whispers to Yeonjun on their way to the floor of their apartment, as to why they would live to a such flimsy apartment, when the both of them could afford an extravagant penthouse they passed just blocks away from the apartment.

**"The closer, the better, beauty."** Yeonjun replies, earning a blush from the younger. They walk inside the apartment, carrying each of their bags. There's enough space for the three of them without bumping shoulder to shoulder. Two and one room across each other, of course the couple bickered for the biggest room, which Soobin gave to Yeonjun with a defeated sigh. They unpacked shortly after examining the whole space.

Kai went out of the apartment to look around and see the surroundings of such structure with Mortals co-existing with demigods. The streets are starting to dim their lights and cars coming to life. It's a brand new day. He may feel drowsy because of lack of sleep, but amazement is keeping his consciousness awake.

**"Oh, hi! Are you my new neighbour?"** Kai turned to the voice, expecting a child. It's too early...

_O-oh._

**"Uh, yes."** Kai replies. His neighbour is dressed in a uniform, but what caught his attention is his eyes and his face, for that face is what he saw smiling in Beomgyu's eyes and those eyes are what he saw looking lovingly at Beomgyu. His neighbour is the other Mortal.

**"Will you also go to the university nearby? I'm Kang Taehyun, I'll see you around."** His neighbour says and waves goodbye to him. As he passes by in front of him he did not fail to see the reflection on his eyes. It's Beomgyu, just Beomgyu staring as if he was looking through you, but it was just his reflection on Taehyun's eyes. Beomgyu looked blank on the reflection in Taehyun's eyes, but one thing's for sure he looked like he noticed something or maybe someone.

He have seen love in its true form from the Two Mortals eyes, raw and naked.

Kai went inside of the apartment immediately after saying his remarks to his neighbour.

**"Yeonjun hyung, Soobin hyung! He lives here! The other mortal lives here with us and he's our neighbour!!!"** Kai says excitedly, his composed exterior falling apart showing his childlike side. Yeonjun claps with delight and Soobin hurries to fix Kai's class with the said neighbour before they go to school today.

⋰⋱⋰➵➵☄⋰⋱⋰⋱➵➵❦

**"So, you coming or what?"**

The trio hears the voice coming from inside the locker room. Yeonjun tries twisting the door knob as silently as he can, but to no avail it's truly locked from the inside. Soobin commands the dew from the early morning on the glass windows, willing it to unlocked the door knob. With Kai twisting the door open, he saw in plain sight Taehyun and someone talking in whispered voice about something that seems to make his new neighbour confused and terribly frightened, but still he looks like he's glowing.

**"Coming to what?"** Taehyun asks his Tae hyung, confused.

**"I am to attend the opening for the new members of the Legion. I suggest your boyfriend starts to buy you formal clothes and talk some fashion sense into you, Hyunnie~**

**Your boyfriend really needs to tighten the security around you, you're... ummm... I'll just let him tell you, okay? "**

**"** **Le-Legion!? Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend, hyung! What does he need to tell other than I might be attending the Legion!???"** Taehyun says, aghast. The Legion! He'll get to attend a party hosted by the Legion!

**"Get ready 'coz we'll party hard, tonight. Stay put and don't be scared, trust him."**

The trio who are gawking and listening to the conversation runs a distance away from the room as the two boys inside parted their ways to get to each of their own classes.

Once they were gone the trio went back and also went inside the locker room to fetch Yeonjun and Soobin's books.

**"Yeonjunnie hyung, can we go to that party the mortals were talking about?"** Kai asks Yeonjun who's unlocking the lock on his locker.

**"Well, yes, we can. Soobin and I are apparently supposed to attend that since we're here and present and if we don't my mom will kill me. It's gonna be tonight, so I'll just let you borrow my clothes,"** Yeonjun replies, while helping Soobin unlocks his because the taller seemed to already forgot his password from their long absence.

They parted ways after their little dilemma because of Soobin's high risk security lock for his locker. (Don't tell Soobin I told you this, but the password is 143247, which translates to, 'I love you so much, Yeonjun.')

**"Good day, mort— everyone! I am Kai. Huening Kai, j-just that,"** Kai says shyly, forgetting that he's just a mortal, not his usual god self that needs proper introduction. **"Please take care of me."**

His professor tells him to sit beside the chair next to the window, Taehyun waving his hand at him. The woman in front starts to call the names of the people inside the room and started talking about things Kai didn't know. He tries to follow, but he's really losing his grip on whatever the sum of something is, so—

**"H-hi, I saw you earlier, do you have someone to tour you around already? I can give you one—i-if–if you want..."** Taehyun offers to Kai who's already losing interest in class and drowsiness covering his soft features. Taehyun's trying hard to make at least another friend here in this school after his Taehyung hyung and also because of the reason that he doesn't have anything else to do. So, why not make his free time productive?

"Yes, that would be really great." Kai says happily, his other worries lifting away from his shoulders.

The class ended right away, when you're talking about interesting things with your seatmate and failing to pay attention. Inside their on-going conversation, they didn't fail to get to know each other as the first step to friendship, he got to know that Taehyun actually holds a scholarship in this school and other toxicity he gets from other immature brats wandering around a human inhabited place. Taehyun asked why he transferred and where is Kai from, in which the little demigod doesn't know the answer to. He can't just say, _'Oh, I actually live at the top of the highest mountain in Greece and I could also talk you to your death just by telling you or rather hypnotizing you.'_ that wouldn't really sound good to a mortal's ears, right? So, instead he said he transferred because his mom told him to and then smiled hoping to direct the conversation to another topic.

The two new friends walks to lunch together later, hoping to find an isolated table for themselves. Kai already told his plans to his Soobin hyung when he saw him buying bread at the cafeteria.

**"You know him? Choi Soobin?"** Taehyun asks.

**"Ah, yes. He and Yeonjunnie hyung helped me get in. They're really nice and so much inlove too."** Kai says, finding the moments he spent with them in the span of just two days really endearing. The two found a good place to eat their lunch, with Taehyun showing him some magic tricks here and there.

**"Where d'you learned that?"** Kai asked Taehyun, amazed by the satisfying movement of Taehyun's fingers mimicking an ocean, while making the coin travel through his dainty fingers.

**"You know, when you're alone, you need to make yourself company somehow."** Taehyun says with a big grin on his, showing how proud he is by impressing and showing some of his hidden talents to his friend. He always works with his magic tricks in his free time for the reason that he craves something to do one day after he was out from his extracurricular activities in school that slowly turn into hobbies he can't let go.

Kai imagines Taehyun alone and keeping himself company by learning new things. He felt a small pang of pity for the Mortals.

Deliver this.

Submit this.

Go straight home.

And sleep. He fucking needs sleep.

12:30 pm. Noon. Lunch.

He parked his car in front of the cafeteria doors. A chauffeur immediately asking for his keys to park the car at the school's parking lot, but he refused, saying that he'll be fast and quick.

His hair's a mess, his suit wrinkled, his tie loose, and two buttons of his dress shirt open, maybe one— He doesn't really know. He doesn't need to know. He'd been awake all night fixing things and putting everything into place for someone's safety now resting at the palms of his hands. He doesn't have the time to count how many _fucking_ buttons are open. _This is hard._

They saw him and now, any minute now, they will be able to recognize him from a crowd and go straight for his head.

_The earring will keep him safe. It always does._

He went inside, his eyes quickly scanning the room. _Found it._ He threads his steps fast and brisk to the opposite end of the room. He feels eyes following his every step and every head turning his way, every table he passes becomes silent like a satisfying game of dominos. There he saw what he's looking for and another set of orbs; Hazel brown, but not as enticing and round as the one he is captivated. He drops all the packages he's carrying over their table. Three big paper bags from Balenciaga and Gucci and a small one from Chanel, all in all it may be ranging from seven to twelve grand, each purchase.

**"Be ready at ten."** Beomgyu says, touching the key dangling from Taehyun's soft earlobes, and then he turns his back and leaves without another word. He combed his hair by his fingers, while stress and fatigue visible on his tired face, but it doesn't change the fact that the whole cafeteria is having the show of their life. He then went to his professor to submit the papers he's supposed to submit earlier.

**"I—I-I-I'm s-sorry. Oh god... I'm so sorry about that, Kaissi."** Taehyun says, while lifting the bags that seem too big for him to even carry alone. To say the he's panicking is an understatement for he's losing his mind and he's stuttering like a kid. The stares and the silence he got when Beomgyu entered the room is not even near satisfying, they weren't staring, they were glaring at his way. They were looking at him and at the earring, he's a criminal who took away one of the pride and glory of the school.

Kang Taehyun took away what they all wanted, the 11th descendant of Choi Hansheng, the founder, he who founded the school eleven millenniums ago. Choi Beomgyu, the youngest and most pursued elite in Korea.

The lunch that Kai and Taehyun greatly anticipated was cut earlier than expected, for the reason of the unexpected arrival of someone who's supposed to be absent, but just came to be the talk of the whole school.

Taehyun's mind is fleeting to the thought of going to the Legion. _I need Taehyung hyung to decide what to do with this._ His thoughts pertaining to the bags he's carrying up on the stairs to his next class and Kai off to somewhere he said, but he promised to see him at the Legion.

A piercing gaze framed by a messy blonde hair, walking on his way, makes his way to Taehyun's worried thoughts.

_Who does he think he is!? He can't just walk in like he owns the freaking building and fucking leave like he didn't just came to school on a holy grail of a business suit. Wait. Technically, he does own it._

Beomgyu. Choi Beomgyu, you have certainly just dominated your game again, huh.

The older just came to their table a while ago looking stressed as ever and in dire need of rest, but it didn't hide the truth that he just came and sacrificed that for someone. That was not a normal happening in the premises of Bangtan University. A Choi Beomgyu does not sacrifice anything for someone. He walked to the opposite end of the room, staring straight at Taehyun and not even breaking contact, it made the younger's heart hammer in his chest and his ears turning quite the shade of roses under the sunlight in an open field. The necklace with the Lock pendant dangling by the older's neck, dropping just at the center of his chest did not miss such small rays passing through the clear windowsills of the cafeteria, creating such obvious emphasis. The scene was quite a sight if you'll ask me, but not for someone beside Taehyun.

The visible skin of Beomgyu's neck enabled Kai to see a bad omen. He saw a Fídi with ashen green scales glimmering around Beomgyu's neck covered by a very thick mist that he could barely see a faint of it. It was a disturbing sight, for a Fídi can mean two things: rebirth and death. Rebirth, if the insignia has its mouth open and its tongue out and Death, if the serpent is looped around the neck of the victim. The Fídi can also be blessing for it's shedding can heal wounds and poisons, and in order to kill the serpent one must find the shedding and burn it.

Where would a mythical creature shed its skin? An easy question to ask, but a hard one to answer.

Beomgyu dropped the bags in front of them, smirking. He looked over to Taehyun's shocked face. It was confirmed, by the way Beomgyu reached for the right side of Taehyun's face to touch the earring. The action just confirmed that it was true, the 11th descendant did stake his claim and his undying protection last night to a resident nobody in Bangtan University.

**"A child of Beauty.... Welcome to the Mortal World...sssss... You have come to banish Alekshan, but you will not be able to. Thissss mortal is mine, child of Beauty."** It said in a foreign language, Greek. The serpent was looking at Kai and hissing menacingly. He could not talk back or use he's ability for he was in plain sight, he could only glare to the creature on Beomgyu's neck, non-existent to the Mortals' eyes.

The older left. Beomgyu knows that the moment he went to Taehyun that was it. The whole school now will know Taehyun's name being accompanied by his name. Many rumors would then start spreading in the school on just how did a nobody got his hands on an untouchable Cardinal. And, Beomgyu had made up his mind simultaneously after realizing the situation that he's not going to allow any bad remarks to reach Taehyun's ears and kill his light.

Kai walked Taehyun to the stairs to his next class and promising him that he would catch up later tonight and apologized repeatedly for not being able to help him caryy the bags. _I'm doing this for you... Forgive me._ Kai thought to himself while leaving Taehyun by himself after checking for harm that can be done to the mortal if ever he left to early, but he found none. It was safe to say that it's alright to leave and start finding his hyungs.

As Taehyun is climbing up the stairs and struggling greatly. He came to a halt when he saw the polished black shoes in front of him. He starts looking up to see its owner, but he wishes he just didn't looked up to see that it's Beomgyu, standing ever so tall and poise with every ounce of confidence running through his veins. He sees black obsidian eyes staring straight right back at him. It feels like he's drowning in pools of ink unable to breathe.

Beomgyu smirks and looks past him before gazing down at him again.

**"You're going home."**

**"What? No. I'm going to class."**

**"Sure... Leave the bags, you're coming with me."** Beomgyu says, taking the bags from Taehyun's hands and leaving them at the foot of the step. He then leads him out to where they came from, the cafeteria where Beomgyu's car is. They're walking in fast strides. Taehyun feels the roughness of the hands holding him tight just the way he always wishes to be held: tight and warm. He looks at the brunette head turned on him, ignoring the stares they're getting. He keeps his eyes on in until he's inside the car.

This is the first time he's seeing him not as the senior who always comes to his afternoon classes just to get on his nerves everyday. He bullies him, but not similar to the bullying that Sooyeon does; it's rather more like a teasing that gets really annoying. The first time he's talking to him not as someone who patches him up everytime he sees him by his door. They're not friends. They're not close. So, what are they?

**"I know what this is..."** Taehyun starts.

**"What...?"** The undeniable situation caging him.

**"Possession and protection. You gave something to me and in return you took my freedom."**

**"To protect what is mine. Such simple phrase, but it holds so much meaning as to why a Cardinal shall exist and stand tall.**

**Every elite goes to that hell of a university, every single one of them before they become the epitome of success like their parents. I'm not one of them. But you must understand that if you wanna live, you have to put your trust on me. Only me."** Beomgyu says, before making a sharp turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen at the party the Legion is hosting?
> 
> Will Taehyun make a fool of himself there or maybe not?
> 
> Where do you think will be the location of serpent's shedding?
> 
> Who'll die or who will live?
> 
> Do you think Taehyun will trust Beomgyu?
> 
> What's Yeonjun's power?
> 
> Let's all await the answers at the next chapter.


	8. °A Friend's Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems arise in the midst of Taehyun's newly acquired rank in the society of pride and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I AM BACK BITCHES**
> 
> OK, LISTEN this **ain't proofread** bear with this GURL y'all. I updated as soon as I could.
> 
> _I hope you're alright at this crazy times, my dear readers. Please take care of yourselves always and wash your hands._

**"Fuck...! An ambush,"** _They followed us._

**"I- I can see that."**

Beomgyu steps on the gear hard and strong making the car speed its pace all the way. He makes another sharp turn to a street. Taehyun looks behind him and sees guns pointing at them and motorbikes mounted by ruthless individuals. His blood runs cold, his pupils shrink, and his face pales; he eyes Beomgyu, alarmed. There are beads of sweat painting the older's forehead. Beomgyu steps on the brakes. 

_What the fuck is he doing?! Does he want us to die!?_

**"Out, out, out, out now!"** Beomgyu says. 

**"Please, no! We're gonna die out there!"**

Beomgyu gets out of the car. Then, he went to Taehyun's side of the car. It all happened so fast. There's Beomgyu shooting bullets after bullets and men in black came out of their cars. He saw blood. He saw blood gushing out of the man's chest—

✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵

_New York, 1852_

_**"Nooooooo!"** The Admiral shouted as the soldier pressed the trigger and shooted the man he called father. _

_**"You son of a bitch! Why did you shoot him!? Why did you shoot my father!?"** He said, tears were streaming down his face. Streaks of blood dotted his admiral uniform. He ran as fast as he could to the shooter. _

_**"Why!? Are you God!? You said.... You told me!"** He shouted while holding the other's shirt so very tightly and shaking him while doing so. He lost the strength in his knees he fell slowly at the foot of the man he called a friend. He was a crying mess, crying for sins he did not make. He cried for the country he's protecting. He cried and cried. His line of sight was a blur he could only see the blackness of the shoe the man standing tall before him. _

_**"He betrayed the country he vowed to. Therefore, a man who have sin against us is our** _ _**enemy,"** the General said, finally. _

_**"Are you going to kill me too...?"** the fallen Admiral said. The General did not answer instead the silent click of a gun ready to fire was heard. _

_**"So be it then,"** the Admiral accepted his fate at the hands of the General. He just wished they ended in good terms. The rain poured from the dark sky. It was pouring so hard to even notice a few stray tears staining the cold General's pallid face. _

_Just one press and it's all done, just one._

_**"Fuck—You're running away from here,"** he said, throwing the gun at his side. The loud splash of water from the gun's impact echoing loud, just how the General saw the land he fought for for so many years be put aside. _

_**"Listen to me very carefully, Admiral Kang Taehyun. This will be your last order from General Choi Beomgyu, I will never see you again, ever again. You will run. You will dissappear from the face of this nation."** The General said, it was his final order of command. He pulled the kneeling soldier harshly up to his feet, the rain wetted everything even the broken promises and breaking hearts. The General watched as his Admiral ran into the abyss and disappeared from his eyes, taking his cold heart with him. _

_—An excerpt from “Over and Over Again”_

✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵

_What was that?_

_A memory he doesn't remember having in all of his life. I'm an Admiral?_

Taehyun sets aside his current thoughts and starts minding the current life and death situation he's facing with Beomgyu. Taehyun sees the distance of where the both of them are standing and the abandoned warehouse, it was just across them. They just need to go there without _fucking_ dying at the hands of this criminals. The distance from where he is looks so long, but it isn't. It's just the fear and deflating courage taking over his senses making him oblivious if this is just a nightmare that he can just woke up from. 

Beomgyu takes him by the shoulder pressing them side to side. He fires bullet after bullet not missing his shots reflecting his years of training, but alas destiny wasn't on their side for they were tragically out numbered. He faces the other side of the street and sees another batch with the snake emblem inked on their skin. 

**"Do something, hyung! Do something! Make it miss or—or destroy it, just something!!!??"** Kai whisper shouts, nudging his Yeonjun hyung by his side to do something because the man is about to shoot an oblivious Taehyun with a bullet through his head. 

**"What—What do I do!? I don't know!"** Yeonjun answers his own question. 

Soobin starts to lose his cool when he sees the man wearing a helmet on his head about to push the trigger, **"Change the wEATHER! Ohmygod! Make it fucking rain, he's gonna die I'm telling y'all!"**

Yeonjun's pupils starts glowing intensely blue, his once black locks turns azure, thunder and lightning came crashing and tinting the once sunny sky with dark and powerful clouds. Rain drops starts falling, that eventually turns into a heavy downpour pouring all across the city of Seoul in mid daylight. In one motion Soobin starts making gestures controlling every little droplets falling from the sky. 

One droplet became three that become five and starts forming a shape of a bullet. The said water bullet isn't visible to anyone who does not have golden blood running in their veins. The water bullet clashes with the bullet that's about to hit the Mortal creating a very faint splash, it is so small, but gave a big impact effectively and discreetly changing the course of direction of the traveling bullet making it miss. 

The trio is over the roof, not a very nice spot, but it does the work. Yeonjun who is still glowing blue and Soobin who is still controlling every liquid without breaking an ounce of sweat effeciently changed the direction of every bullet aimed at the Two Mortals who are running to the warehouse with Beomgyu shielding the younger from harm. 

Huening Kai watches everything happen before his very eyes with his two friends working like they've been doing this for a long time together (which they are). He can't help but feel useless, but soon realized he doesn't need that feeling weighing him down when he has to save the Mortals in love's challenges. 

The trio followed Beomgyu's car after Kai told the oldest about the Fídi he saw on Beomgyu's neck. 

✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵

 _earlier_

**"Was the mouth open or was it looped around his neck?** " Yeonjun asks Kai as they are walking down the apartment complex to a door that has a sign, 'Authorized Personnel Only.'

The youngest answers the latter, **"Looped."**

**"Why are we going in here?"** ask Kai.

**"You'll know why when we actually get there."** Soobin answers for Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun stopped his steps in front of the door and muttered a few phrases. 

“I am a child of Thunder, I carry my light. 

You are under Him, follow the words that I sight, 

Change the place that lies behind this door!” 

He opens the door and behind it is a library. Halls and halls full of thick and old books. The smell of vintage and age, maybe a few promises here and there, wafts the atmosphere of the room like a fog. Soobin leads the way to a narrow hall that stretches out to the end of the library and to the ceiling just like the others, shelves with different shapes containing books of unfamiliar titles with forms and sizes familiar to the immortal gods. Soobin draws out his hand in the air as if he's commanding the books to make way for what he needs, a minute later a book with the name _“Familiarity to Creatures Having Such Cruelty,”_ written in bold Greek Calligraphy flies to his hand. 

Soobin opens the book, still standing at the middle of the narrow hall with Yeonjun at his right shoulder and Kai at the other, gaping at the book he unfolded a moment ago at the exact page where all the information are magically written to help the reader's desire to know about something he hadn't knew yet. Soobin skims through every information he can squeeze in to his brain, memorizing the description of places that the shedding could be found, when the trio felt satisfied with what they have found, they ventured out their way out of the library. 

> The shedding of the creature can be found in very tight places in the Mortal world, but one should be aware that there are certain challenges to be experienced before you can find it. These intelligent creature sometimes creates an effective barrier or illusion that can cause hallucinations and prevent one's brain from functioning well, which is why its shedding is very useful as antidote to poisons for it has its own way of protecting and preventing blood circulation by far stopping the spreading of the poison. 
> 
> To identify the said barriers and illusions one must be vigilant in finding anything that the victim owns. This creature tends to take something of its victim to further cause damage in both Rebirth and Death. In order to easily and identify it one must know what is the most valuable thing the victim owns, for the shedding can be found near it. 
> 
> An excerpt from “Familiarity to Creatures Having Such Cruelty” 

Once they were out Kai reminded them to follow the Two Mortals immediately for he could sense something bad is about to happen when that serpent is still lopped around Beomgyu's neck. 

Kai took out a little Swan cart that he always brought with him from his pocket. With it over his palm he puts it down gently on the ground while chanting the magic words, 

“White swans of mine, beautiful like me! 

Spread those majestic wings of yours, 

And fly my cart to where I want to be! 

Travel to the skies and to the shores.” 

He caress the heads of every swans while chanting. 

The Swan cart grows bigger and gently spreads its prideful wings. The beauty of it is mesmirizing for the swans seem to be real ones and they glitter white in the sunlight. The son of Beauty immediately walks his way to his cart and invites his other friends with him, they sit comfortably and Kai whispers a soft, **"To the Two Mortals."**

He didn't forget to whisper a few praises and thanks to his precious Swan friends for helping them travel. The cart was gifted to him by his Mother on his 13th birthday as a reminder that that day was the start of his blessed journey to adulthood. 

The Swans flies to the air giving a gentle breeze to its passengers just like a wisp of smoke in the air that evaporated as soon as it came. It traveled to the sky, bounce to the clouds, dancing to the winds' serenade.

**"Wow...!"** Soobin comically whispers from where he is sitting beside Yeonjun. He is looking down at Seoul. _I'm flying!_ The cart is flying over Seoul hidden by a Mist from the mortals' speculating eyes.

Not long after they arrived few feet above the roof of an abandoned warehouse.

“White swans of mine, loving at heart, 

Take us low and land this cart. 

Furl your wings, majestically, 

And then shrink back, instantly!”

When they have landed, Kai and the others immediately went down of the Swan cart not forgetting to give thanks to the Swans, for the majestic creatures can get a little stingy when not given their most deserved praises, and starts spying what goes down below. As for the cart it did shrink to its original pocket size after the trio said their gratitudes.

✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵

**"Are we safe here?** " Taehyun asks the older once they were inside the warehouse. He's dead tired and he feels dizzy from all those loud shots. Gunshots are still being fired at the door of the warehouse and his afraid that if they don't escape, their only shield will collapse thus killing the both of them. 

**"We're not."**

_Well, that was brutally honest._

It seems like the oldest of the two wasn't very fond of lying which only adds fear to Taehyun tenfold. 

Beomgyu takes out his phone and makes a call to whoever that is. 

**"Hyung, we're ambushed. We need back up in 5."** Beomgyu says to the speaker. 

**"Are we gonna die?"**

**"Yes, if they won't come within 5 minutes."**

_If I'm gonna die, might as well ask the question._

**"Why did you give me the earring?"**

_You can't just give it to me without a reason._

**"Because you're weak."**

He felt anger taking over him, he isn't weak. 

**"Yes, I'm the laughing stock of the campus, but that doesn't mean I'll never get the chance to at least stand up for myself. I am not weak! I can stand on my own and I didn't ask for your pity! You're the one who's weak, not me. If you didn't give me this— this thing, I wouldn't be here, I would've still be living my boring, but safe life, and- and then they wouldn't hate me even more. You didn't think of the consequences upon giving this to me—"**

**"They're still hurting you? Who?"**

Taehyun took a deep breath and exhaled, **"That is beside the point! I want you to take off this earring right now. I don't need it!"**

**"I can't. I don't know how."**

_WHAT!?_

Taehyun is going to lose himself at this point. 

_You are an idiot. You idiot!!!_

**"Taehyun! Taehyun! Yah! Kang Taehyun, are you alive?! Open up, it's me Kim Taetae!"**

**"Hyung! I'm alive!!!"** Taehyun shouts his reply, running to open up the double doors of the warehouse.

Taehyun woke up to a beautiful ceiling. Art littered the ceiling above him, it was designed in the shape of a dome, making it look like a literal painting that is exhibited on museums. 

_It's aesthetically pleasing to wake up to._

**"Guess you woke up now. Fatigue have taken its course in your body for the last 3 hours. I know my ceilings drop dead gorgeous, but, bitch, I'm glad you sURVIVED! I'm proud. I know you got questions so fire it up."**

Thoughts of what happened earlier swims on his mind, his last memory of what happened is him being carried at someone's arm. He's sure that's his Tae hyung. 

_Everything just seems to be a nightmare. He was about to get killed for pete's sake!_

**"What exactly are you? Hyung, does this happen everyday, the guns, I mean? Do they want me killed too? Are you a criminal? Am I going to jail after this or- or are you hiding me? Why didn't Beomgyu called the police—"**

**"Okay, okay, slow down. We're not criminals until the police caught us, remember that. We're Cardinals that's just how it is, we kill so we can live and avoid ourselves from being killed. We have our enemies coz'... I certainly don't want to say this, but it's coz' we're elites and we have to live by the honor of our family. I hope you understand now, why a Cardinal needs someone by his side...**

**I'm so sorry this has to happen to you, but just trust me and everyone, okay? Trust is what keeps us alive."**

**"Hyung,"** Taehyun says. **"I just saw plenty of men get shot by the head mercilessly, I-I don't think I can do this— I'm not cut for this..."**

**"Yes, you can do this and don't worry we're not going to make you do what we do. I promise you, you won't be at harm and you can continue doing what you're doing all this time.**

**It's just that they were able to track Beomgyu's whereabouts. Careless kid...."**

**"Thank you, hyung. And thanks for carrying me out of that warehouse."** Taehyun flashes a genuine smile to his hyung. 

**"Uh-huh, I totally carried you out of that warehouse. You're welcome.**

**Now, that's settled. We need to think of the outfit you'll wear to the Legion. We dress to impress."** Taehyun says walking out of his guess room to fetch the bags that Beomgyu bought for Taehyun. 

His hyung's absence enabled him to further roam his eyes to the interior of the room. He saw his reflection on the glass mirror just across him, the mirror seems to be antique in style, with the color white that matches the theme of the room which is cream. His reflection concludes a pair of dark bags under his eyes, pale skin; opposite to his normally sunkissed skin. Bile sits on his throat when he's reminded of the memories he sees whenever he's with the player. 

He was a Prince and Beomgyu was a peasant, in another he was an Admiral and Beomgyu his General. He can't quite adhere to his conclusions as to why he is seeing this or was it even his? Was his mind playing with him? The thought of going to the Legion and seeing all the other Cardinals made him feel sick to his stomach. 

_They've all killed somebody. I don't want to attend..._

**"Ohmygosh! Are you alright!? Do you want to puke? You look constipated."** Taehyung's worried voice rang to Taehyun's ears, he looks to his side from where the voice came from and sees his hyung carrying his outfit but instead by his usual happy face, it is masked with care and worry.

He immediately throws himself to the younger's side and holds his hand, asking him if he wants to go to the bathroom in which the younger agrees to. 

**"Do you think you can go? You can say no if you want to and you can stay here, it's safe here,"** his hyung says while helping him stand up from where he was knelt down. 

**"N-No, I'll- I'll go,"** his hyung is offering him a glass of water, he takes it and drinks all of it in one go. 

**"Look,"** Taehyung says. **"If you really can't go, it's fine and besides this isn't a one time thing. You can come some other time."**

**"Just look at you,"** Taehyung added, walking him to his full length mirror across the bed. **"You look like you've been trampled by horses ten times, you look exhausted. Take a rest."**

**"Hyung, I said I'll go. I can do this,"** he says while his voice not faltering so that he can convince his hyung that he can attend the Legion. It seems to work, for Taehyung made him wear his outfit. It's quite simple, but nobody can deny that it is Expensive with a capita E. A blue tee with a striped boyfriend shirt over it and some bleached and slightly ripped jeans.

His hyung forced him to put on some concealer to hide his dark circles and some blush to give some warmth on his face, before they went to Taehyung's car.

They arrived at the Legion, a suburban underground hive of elites and Cardinals of Seoul. They went inside, they were greeted by a bulky man asking for their jewels. Taehyung showed his ring finger wearing his symbol and another ring with a carrot embossed in it. The man takes out a device and scanned the symbol. Taehyun saw from the device's monitor his hyung's last name and another, Jeon. The man who looks like a bouncer looks on Taehyun's way his eyes asking for his symbol, his hand went to Taehyun's chin to twist it to his side. Before he could even touch his skin—

**"Do not touch, James. Do.Not.Touch."** Beomgyu says harshly in straight English. 

Taehyung went his way leaving the two by the entrance. _Ho-ho, my work here is done!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE A PART TWO OF THIS CHAPTER, EVERYONE.
> 
> Will the knowledge that the trio gained from the library be able to help them find the shedding? 
> 
> When will Taehyun accept his fate?


	9. °Parsimonious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu's selfish attempts in pursuit of the happiness he badly wants.

Beomgyu who is standing behind the man named James, probably waiting for the younger, signals Taehyun to follow him. The older is now wearing his fresh change of clothes which consist of a white shirt over it is a black top, with some equally black jeans, and a pair of black Converse High. He also decided at the last minute to put on a white cap. The two walked peacefully along the dark pathway, Taehyun’s light clothes seems to be glowing and contrasting the dark and obnoxious. As they are nearing their destination, voices and shouts starts to become clear in their ears. Beomgyu holds out his hand for the younger to hold, Taehyun replies with a questioning look. _What am I a kid? I’ll just follow._ The older replies with a shrug and starts opening the entrance to the Legion.

Behind the door that Beomgyu opened sits a ring, a _freaking_ fighting ring. _For real!?_ A fight is taking place at the moment and bets, cheers, and groans from the audience can be heard. Dollars and Wons littered the floor and beside the huge ring are glass doors that takes you to the bar and casinos. The whole underground place is filled with gangsters, shooters, criminals, and everything bad. The badder you are, the richer you are. The whole place shouts rebellion and crime, but for some unknown reason it looks beautiful, so free. Taehyun is so absorbed by the structure and what makes up the Legion that he didn’t know that Beomgyu already walk his own way, thoughtless that the younger isn’t actually following behind him.

Taehyun soon realized his mistake and it scared him. He didn’t know how to fight and he doesn’t have any weapons with him. The dimly lit place full of mindless commotions and evil, there stands a boy so innocent. The twisted reality is so clear. Taehyun threads his steps to the part of the room that he thinks is most calm, he doesn’t mind that it’s so dead of shadows that he could barely see where he’s going. He’s suddenly pulled in a corner that stopped his steps midway.

**“I told you to follow me, you idiot,”** Beomgyu says, his back against the younger as they are walking. He can’t afford another casualty today, too risky when Taehyun is here with him. He can’t kill while inside the Legion, it’s against the rules and it’s just like killing one of your own. He looks back from time to time to observe the younger male’s expression, to see if he’s doing the right thing, to see if those hazel orbs still reflects his smiling self, and to look at the light that seems to be glowing even stronger instead of fading because of the darkness.

The Two Mortals enters inside an office room full of familiar faces from Bangtan University. A long table is placed at the middle of the room. Still holding the younger's hand, he was called by an overly ecstatic Taehyung to come to his side of the long table. Which Beomgyu didn't follow for it was clear that they were going to be seated by their ranks and title so, he went to the left side of the Boss and sits three chairs away from him. He is now beside Cardinal Jung Hoseok, his senior, who managaes the biggest and international trade of ecstasy around the world. Hoseok greets Beomgyu and the younger replies with a nod. Sitting across Beomgyu is none other than Choi Yeonjun wearing glasses, beside him is Choi Soobin. It's good to see them here again for they rarely attend meetings like this. _Why the heck is he wearing glasses?_ Beomgyu thinks. Taehyun sits on the empty chair beside Beomgyu.

What Taehyun initially thought was a flamboyant party, is actually a meeting. Not an ordinary meeting. Tension and nervousness wafts in the air covering every essence of innocence Taehyun once posessess. 

Taehyun feels his stomach lurch at the thought of all the people here and what have they done for power and achievement. He feels small and sick. Roses inked in blank crawls under his sunkissed skin making it bleed because of their sharp thorns, he bleeds in guilt for the individuals whom this people gathered around him killed. They killed people who have families, they killed people who were just blinded by their need, and forced to do such crimes under someone's order. A gentle squeeze from Beomgyu made him come back from his thoughts and made him realized that he was holding his breath. **"Relax..."** Beomgyu whispers from beside Taehyun.

**"Close your eyes, _Angel_... Tightly closed."**

The room was in entire silence.

The Boss stands up from his chair. He's holding a gun. He slides it on the table and it stops right infront of Beomgyu and Yeonjun. They exchange a knowing glance. Their hands reached for the gun at the same time, the killing intent both visible in their eyes, the first who touches it goes for the kill and the last dies. Amidst the race Min Yoongi had already slashed the neck of the Boss and Beomgyu who got the gun first shoots the man standing by the door. Inside the room lies two limp bodies of traitors.

The boss was the alleged man that had been keeping in touch to the rival gang who had promised him a leverage in status if he slolwly and discreetly kill all the big time Cardinals, but he wasn't being discreet at all. His greediness made him stupid thinking he could outwit them who have been trained to live and survive in this fragile game of cards. Even a small wisp of wind can destroy it and everything will come crashing down on you for you're a fool who have succumb to lies. The _son of a bitch_ made a very big mistake that resulted to a big failure and his early death. The man standing by the door was the _chaffeur_ who have asked Beomgyu if he wanted him to park his car at the school's parking lot, but this ex-Boss doesn't seem to know that the school cafeteria has its own parking lot just for Choi Beomgyu and certainly they didn't hire a freaking chaffeur just for that, and if they did hire someone the faculty would let him know. Another thing why this plan was such a failure that made it even funnier was the fool thought he could hack into the school's security system when he sure _know_ that one of his ex-underling, Kim Taehyung, the low-key genius of Bangtan University and one of the known greatest hacker among all Cardinals had personally tweaked the entire's school security system and re-routed it to Min Yoongi, the new Boss of the Cardinals. All in all it wasn't really a well thought out plan, but who could blame him if his brain a has a low IQ capacity and his hastened greed only fuel his stupidity not his intellect, not saying he has intellect though. It's a miracle he lasted this long. _Useless._

Taehyun still has his eyes tightly closed and his nose itching and filled with the stench of gun powder and blood. He didn't see it, but he heard everything from the swift motion of Beomgyu's hand, to the sound of the gun, as well as the knife slicing into the flesh and the bullet hitting a solid skull. No sound came from the mouth of the hazel eyed Mortal, but his eyes are speaking for him based on the tears silently falling on his cheeks, erasing the blush it once had. His eyes are so scrunched up tight, his long eye lashes are damped with salty tears, and his wine colored lips are bleeding for he is biting it. His pale face is glowing in tears and its drops falls on his hands that are tightly clenched holding Beomgyu. He can't let go. _No._ He won't let go, not now, not ever. It scared him. The thought scared him, it sent chills running down his spine and a silent and broken sob coming out of him.

Min Yoongi walked out to the door followed by Kim Namjoon, voicing out the fixation of tonight's gruesome activities. Soon everyone followed out of the room.

**"Open them,"** he says, gently wiping the tears on Taehyun's pale face. Taehyun didn't do what he's told. He can't open them and let his eyes see Beomgyu's face because if he sees him, _he'll stay_. If he sees the face of someone he thought he'll only be looking from afar forever looking at him as if he was the one who hung the stars at the night sky, as if he sees him in his dreams every night... It would be a _mistake_ if he didn't stay. It is a decision that could only be answered by yes or no. If you choose yes, there's no turning back, and once you chose no regret will come for your throat.

**"Open them, please. Taehyun-ah, look at me,"** he says over and over again.  
  
  


Beomgyu selfishly took his lips, he closed the gap between the both of them. A selfish attempt in pursuit of happiness. _He knows._ He knows just what he can do and he also knows what he's asking of him is too much.

Taehyun slowly open his eyes. Light and color slowly seeping through his bloodshot eyes.

✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵

_earlier_

Once Beomgyu and Taehyun were inside, Yeonjun's eyes and the color of his hair slowly came back to their original forms and Soobin ends up panting for lost breaths. The three demigods who saved the Mortals immediately departed their location on the roof of the abandoned warehouse after Yeonjun declared that the Mortals will be safe. 

The boy with radiant beauty once again took out his trusted Swan friends and chanted the spell and they left.

They arrived at the rundown apartment and there they formulate a plan to infiltrate Beomgyu's house to find his valued belonging. The trio started deducing countless things that Bemgyu could ever value in his life. Soobin came up that it could be his first ever trophy or award, while Yeonjun thinks it could be something given by his parents for the Mortal's filial status with them seems to be rocky and sad. Kai didn't say anything, thinking very hard for even the smallest things can have a big and meaningful meaning. 

At the back of Yeonjun's mind alarm bells are singing for upon coming back they still haven't changed their drenched clothes and with the andrenaline rushing wildly in their senses, they completely forgot that they will be dealing with another problem in which he and Soobin forgot to tell Kai that the party isn't actually a party. 

Yeonjun stands up, "The Legion...! We're still going to attend the Legion."

Soobin who is still thinking of the valuable thing owned by Choi Beomgyu and Kai who is pondering over the thought of how the three of them would infiltrate one's house with a non-exixstent plan that's been completely forgotten when Yeonjun spoke up about the Legion, the both of them turns their head to the voice and the understanding of gripping cold wetness sticking to their skin comes to their minds.

Yeonjun chose a simple outfit, just like Soobin and as the couple came out of each of their own rooms, Kai made up his mind that he won't be able to come with them.

The other two demigods have done their part and it's time for Kai to do his as well. The beautiful boy may not be able to control the elements that made up nature, he may not be as powerful as them, but a mind that strives and a will that stands can battle anything. 

Soobin hesitates for the reason that his friend is new to this world upon living his whole life in Mount Olympus, but before he could voice out his worries his lover had already speak the ways on how to reach the Mortal's home and before he could add another comment that the two of them, Yeonjun and him, should leave the 'party' early, Yeonjun had already chosen a new outfit for the youngest. _Yeonjun and his love for dressing up people._

As they are walking out of the door with the reminder that Kai will leave last, the yougest calls, "Hyung, wait!"

Kai picked up the round spectacles lying carelessly along the floor of their shared apartment, owned by one of his hyungs.

"Hyung, I may not be there physically, but I think I would still be able to still see them," he says.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, in any form it might be; I shall see."

Kai chanted the words with hopes that it will work. The round spectacles rose from his palms surrounded by glittering silver white Mist, it glowed in the murkiness of the apartment and as he finishes his words it slowly and gingerly landed in his palms yet again. Kai hands the charmed glasses to his Yeonjun hyung.

He didn't forget to say the words that will help the charm work and might even even make the view clearer, **"Hyung, don't forget, Love is beautiful."**

They parted their ways and at once Kai arrived at the entrance of Beomgyu's village. Based from Yeonjun's words, _"I made you wear these so it'll make you look like someone who lives there and also, charmspeak the gurds into letting you in,"_ so that is what Kai will do. He silently walked his way into the gate, _"Make it look natural,"_ his hyung's words.

**"Sir, please handover your I.D.,"** one of the guard says. Kai did not hesitate and executed the plan.

**"Do I look like someone from the streets? I’m tired as hell and been robbed off of my own car. I got no time for chitchat. _You will let me in, right here, right now,_ ”** he says the lines haughtily, he practiced them on his mind on his way to the private village. The guard looked stunned for a moment, but immediately like a finger had been snapped in front of him, he did as he was told. 

**"Yes, sir. R-right away, sir.** ”

_"You will pass three streets from the guard house from then on you will see the fourth one, turn there. Upon walking that way there will be three paths, one goes straight, the other goes left and the last goes right. Choose the path that has the name 'clairvoyance' written on the pavement,"_ his Yeonjun hyung instructed him. 

Kai have already walked pass three streets guided by the tall streetlights littered at the side, he turns on the fourth street just as he was instructed. As his right foot touches the very ground of the street, a gush of wind blew past at him, hair-raising fear enveloped his body. The streetlights were blinking failing to light up the path he's walking upon. There are beautiful houses both small and grand, standing on lush green grass, even with the night sky covering it with darkness their grandeur cannot be hidden, effectively diverting the sudden fear he is feeling into curiosity. Kai kept walking and his eyes drinking in the works of mere mortals who have not been blessed with unhuman abilities, but can make their living comfortable despite the manual labor they have to go through. 

The blinking of the streetlights continued, but he didn't mind as long as he sees what he's walking on. But despite the wonderful sight that he is seeing and a heart absorbed by wanderlust, he is getting rather tired of walking with fear slowly consuming his right perception and the idea of being alone suddenly came right on his mind, he realized that he's been with his hyungs and have gotten used to their overwhelming, but very much appreciated presence, just as he is about to sit and gather up his energy again a cold gush of wind again blew past him, but this time it's different it felt familiar and made him at ease. The three pathways that his Yeonjun hyung was talking about came to his view. The once depleted energy change into a burst of relief. 

He immediately looked for the word 'clairvoyance' written on the pavements of each pathways. He found it on the path that goes straight. It is narrow and there is no sign of light, it seemed to be void of life unlike the other streets he saw inside the village. Its end couldn't be seen, only darkness plagued with gloom. _Does Beomgyu really live here?_ Kai squints his eyes several times and even rubbed them to confirm that what he is seeing is right. 

He took a step forward, his steps were loud and clear, even his breath could be seen. The green grass are swaying, but there's no wind. No one seems to be living there based on the absence of houses. With no light to guide him and only the grass under his feet, he is blind with no one to call for. 

Like a nudged on his shoulder, an idea came on his mind. He bend down on one knee and lightly tap the soil, because of that, disarrayed runes and characters glowed bright under his palms and knee, it filled the whole expanse of the area as if it was a book page filled with words and letters. It's so complex, even Kai who had studied it with the Olympians themselves, is having a very hard time to conceptualize the proper charm to say to break the illusion spell that Alekshan, the fídi, have casted to lost him. His fear died down upon the realization that this is just an illusion meant to settle uneasiness to his being, but if he didn't work fast this illusion can turn into a prison caging him inside never to get out.

Kai tries an array charm, but it's not working and as he walks and study the writings it glow even brighter, insulting him for not being able to break it and laughing at him for his a victim that have fallen into it's trap. His courage cannot be swayed yet, he has a long way to go, he cannot be imprisoned inside such a charm when he has a title and reputation to uphold.

Patience is the key, that is the very first lesson taught to him, in his stay with the Olympians, but with the sound of laughter echoing and mockery all directed to him, it isn't a question that his patience is wearing thin and sooner than later hallucinations will start filling his mind, pinching the possible escape into nothing. As a resort, he stomped his foot, with anger and impatience fuming in him he shouts, 

> "I am Kai, the beloved one, son of Love and Beauty herself, blessed by the Almighty Zeus, guided by my Mother, this imbecile of a charm, be broken at once, I say!"

It was only natural that the brimming prides and undeniably boosted egos of the gods are instilled in his being. As Kai fumed in anger and annoyance, the runes started vanishing and the scene changed, from darkness it changed into a normal street with houses on its side and before Kai knows it, he's standing infront of the very house Yeonjun was talking about.

He stands there unmoving, he glares at what's infront of him **—**

**"Welcome home, brother,"** there stands a girl with wild billowing black hair, eyes a green as emeralds, and a silver hilth dagger hanging from her tiny waist. She is Anna, the most beautiful maiden in his eyes and her half-blood sister. She is one of the most admirable Hunters of Artemis. She was and still is the image of a mother who took care of him for a very long time, the one he looked up to and the one who always go for trouble just to save him when he quite messed up, before he was asked to come to Mount Olympus and live with the Olympians.

**"Where do you stand?"** he knows what she's trying to do, she's going to stop him from getting in. He wouldn't let her, this is his quest and he is going to succeed. He couldn't let her get entangled in this.

**"Opposite of you, of course. Since you're already here, I might as well get a head start,"** a dagger at her hand, she stabbed at Kai's direction. He dodged the attack, holding her hand, and aimed a kick that landed at her gut, she wasn't fazed at all and with the dagger on her right, now on her left, no doubt her abilities are of a warrior, she slashed a cut on his neck. It wasn't a success, he bended backward barely able to save his neck and pulled her with him.

**" _Sleep_ , Anna. I'm sorry," **as the words came out of his mouth, numbing tiredness and drowsiness paralyzed her body. He might regret this decision later, but he'll handle it. I wish.

He's now standing before the very entrance of the, large oak doors blocking his way. He clenched the metal knobs and by his touched it opened, revealing a ceiling adorned with hanging crystal chandeliers, sofas and couches plushed and soft, walls of matte, and a grand staircase with complex carvings and a red carpet. It's a shame that only Beomgyu lives here.

**"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Boy,"** says by a monotone voice at the top of the staircase. A frightening shudder travelled through his body, he threw an obscure look to the direction of the voice.

**"Take the snake off him!"** he says, as he jumped plights of stairs to reached the man covered in an ungodly sight of moss green scales from every bit of skin. **" _Give me a sword,_ "** he whispered to himself and by his foot a muted silver sword materialized, in its hilt carved a beautiful peony, the blade shines a blinding light and it reflects not the wielder's face, but the faces of those lives who have been banished by the sword, its craftmanship coudn't be denied for the weapon was the very sword wielded by Anna herself and given to her beloved brother. The sword was named _Analampí_ and it has its own unique ability to materialize whenever Kai, its known owner, called for it, be it by words or instinctively. 

From a few meter distance he sliced his sword, it conjured a pure white energy and severed the man's arm. Disoriented, Kai pierced straight to his heart. It was a quick win, which he didn't intended, if Anna was here and watching this, she would've given her an earful about being driven by his emotions—

**" _Burn._ " **Alekshan's whole body burst into red flames, as it burned, the snake around Beomgyu's neck vanished into nothing, Kai watched it turn into a pile of ashes and from his pocket he took out a tiny jar and gingerly filled it with the remains. The scales turned into ashes can save them someday or can even be of trade for some useful information. Under the pile something is sticking out—

**"A report card?! What the hell!?"** he exclaims, it was sealed with the logo of Bangtan University, written on it are excellent scores except for one. The report card wasn't Beomgyu's, it's Taehyun's. _Why in the name of Zeus' hanging underwear is this his most prized possession!?_

> "Show me what beauty is."

As the words escape his mouth, his view changed, he isn't hearing anything for it seems that Yeonjun isn't wearing the glasses and left it, he sees Taehyun with glassy tears brimming from his closed eyes and from beside him Beomgyu is saying something, his pleading visible in his eyes. Beomgyu unclasped the tight holds of Taehyun from his hands and once free, he delicately cupped Taehyun's face, afraid that he might break a fragile piece of glass. He closes his eyes and leans in and kisses Taehyun's warm lips. They broke apart, Taehyun was first to open his eyes, he stared at him, full of untold bliss and merriment. Beomgyu stared at him, full of passion and regret. 

**"You,"** Taehyun starts. **"You... Love me? You're inlove me..."**

  
✯✴✰＊⋆⋆⋆✵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE TO MAKE THEM KISS ONCE AND FOR ALL, you know?


End file.
